TK's New Love
by Kujibiki
Summary: TK just broke up with Kari. Can Sora help him out? (Sokeru)


I don't own Digimon

Sora was at her locker getting her math book until she saw TK down in the dumps."Hey TK" Sora yelled out. TK didn't listen so she went up to TK. His eyes were red and he was crying. "Whats wrong" Sora then put her hand on TK's shoulder.

TK wiped some of the tears off his face, then said "Nothing I got something in my eye" Sora knew it was the oldest excuse foe crying.

"Come on, you can tell me TK were 'friends'." Sora kindly told TK. Sora saw more tears forming now.

"Sora, Kari broke up with me." TK then broke out into tears and held on to Sora. Sora was shocked at want he said, him and Kari look so happy together. Sora just patted him on his back.

"It's ok TK" That was Sora could say.

After about five minutes he stop crying he and Sora went on a couple of stairs and started to talk.

"So TK are you ok now i don't want you to get my shirt wet again. Sora laughed and TK couldn't' help to giggle a bit.

"Sorry about that Sora" TK said.

"It's ok, but next time warned me." Sora replied. "TK why did she brake up with you" TK then looked down at his feet. "Sorry it's ok if you don't want talk about it" Sora said sorrily.

"It's ok I'll tell you." TK said. "Well mainly she said we're more like siblings." Sora then thought what he said was true.

"Well thats ok, your still friends." she then said. TK nodded. "You'll be ok TK I did the same thing as you when Tai broke up with me." TK look at her and she continue." Well i felt the same way as you do right now, but I got over it."

"How?" he asked.

"Well... I just thought we had good times, but I knew we still be friend and I find someone else."

Sora told the freshman.

"Wow Sora you can always cheer me up" he said. Sora then had an idea for him to get over Kari.

Hey TK, what if you and me go a friendly little date." Sora smiled.

"Is this just a pity date." TK said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well... maybe" Sora giggled

"Ok then Sora." Then they hear the bell for lunch being over. " I'll come over at one ok."

"Sure TK" They got up, said there good-byes and left to there next class

After School TK saw Kari but didn't talk to her. TK got home and picked out and outfit for tomorrow. When he pulled out a shirt a book fell on his head."Ouch... Hey my old album from the digital world." He looked in it and saw a picture of him and Sora.

Flashback

"NO I don't want to have my picture taken Izzy!" Sora yelled

"Why not Sora" Izzy said

"Because I JUST DON'T WANT TO!" Sora said with anger. But then TK came up to her blushing a bit. Sora was a bit confused but wanted to know want TK wanted. "Hi there TK" Sora said. TK was holding his hands wanting to say it but couldn't. "Do you want to ask me something?" She asked.

"Well..." TK said while shaking a bit. "Sora why don't you want to take a picture" Sora was going to say something but then TK said "Because I really want a picture of you because... well I think your beautiful and I really well LIKE YOU" Sora was shocked at what TK said.

"TK" Sora said softly. TK was about to cry when Sora toll him "well i like you too." Just the TK felled Sora's soft lips on his cheek. They were both blushing now. "Ok TK I'll take picture only if you take it with me ok!" Sora said. TK nodded still blushing by her kiss.

"Ok now say prodigious" Izzy said with his camera.

"Prodigious" they both said.

SNAP

End Flashback

"I'll bring this picture to show Sora." he said after he picked his clothes he called Matt. TK tells Matt everything going on in his life. He dialed his number. RING RING RING.

"Hello" Matt said

"Hey Bro"

"Whats up TK?"

"Well I just want to tell you that me and Kari broke up." As soon as Matt heard it the other line was quiet for a minute.

"Sorry TK I knew how much you loved her, hey why don't we do something tomorrow"

"Sorry Matt I'm doing stuff with Sora tomorrow."

"Wow TK you got over Kari already and now asking Sora out, I guess your learning from the master" Matt joked

"Matt its not like that."

"Well i got to go tell me about your 'DATE' with Sora"

"What ever Matt" TK then hung out, and got ready for bed.

The next day TK woke up early to get ready."Shit i forgot to plan the "date"" TK yelled. He then wondered what Sora liked. 'Well she good at tennis... great idea TK we'll go play some tennis then go see a movie and then take a walk in the park.' TK when went to the kitchen ate some breakfast and headed out the door.

He about three hours before he had to meet Sora. He wanted to get Sora a small gift to show his appreciation for her. He was thinking on what to get her until he passed a sport store. He went in and saw one man standing behind a counter. He went up to the man and asked him "Excuse me but I need your help, what your best tennis racket?"

"Well we have this one use by the some of the pros." TK look at it and saw it was 85.99. He pulled out his wallet and saw he had the money.

"Ok I'll take it." he pulled out the money and give it to the man. The man give it to him and he left. TK went home and got a old bag to put his extra pair of clothes. The he wraped it and saw it was 12:00 it took him about 45 minutes to walk to Sora house and then he left.

When he got to Sora's apartment, he rang her doorbell. He waited for a second till the door opened.

"Hey TK" Sora said

Hey, I got this for you." TK handed her the gift.

"TK you shouldn't have" Then Sora opened the gift and saw the racket."TK thank you" Then Sora give TK a hugged.

"Well Sora do you want to hear what were doing today."

"Ok."

Well first I thought we could play tennis first the go see a movie and then go to the park."

"Sounds great, just let me get my stuff ok." Sora went to her room to get her stuff. "TK come in." So he went in and sat in the coach waiting. After five minutes she got out with her tennis bag."Here TK. Sora the throw him her old racket "Good thing a court is close to here so after we could change." Then Sora and TK walk to the court.

"Were here" Sora said. TK saw a old court with cracks all over. TK walk over to his side and started playing "TK I won't go easy ok" TK nodded.

Sora serve the ball to TK, TK tried to hit but fell on his ass. "Ouch" Sora could't help to laugh.

"TK think the racket is an extension of your arm" Sora yelled. She served the ball again and this time he hit it but not over the net. "Good TK you'll get it." After his first few tries he get the hang of it. Now they were playing a game but Sora won easyly. After two hours they stop and went back to her home.

"That was pretty good for your first time TK" Sora said

"Well, if you give me some lessons maybe I can can as good as you." he added.

"In you dreams, you'll be better than me." She said joking. TK started to laugh and she joined him. Then they were at her house.

"You could change in the bathroom" she said and ran in her room. TK went to the bathroom and changed fixed his hair and put some cologne. Then he went toward Sora's room and knocked.

"Sora can I come in?"

"Sure" has he went in her room he saw Sora with a pair of jeans on and her bra.

"Um..sorry Sora I'll just leave."

"Wait.." and Sora pressed her body on TK's back. TK was red all over his face. "Don't you like me TK?"

"Well...um..umm.. will i do ..um"

"TK that was a joke now get out i need to finish changing." TK was at a lost for word."Come on TK get out what are you a pervert like Tai or Matt?" Sora yelled. "Sorry Sora" And TK ran oout the door. Five minutes later she came out in yellow shirt and a pair of jeans."Wow Sora you look great." Sora was blushing now and then took TK's hand. "Lets go" she told the blone boy. Then they went out the door . As they were walking they both talked to the movies.

"Sora what movie do you want to see?" TK asked. Sora started to think and though what movie to see." I got it, why don't we see Hitch." TK nodded as they got to the theater. Hey saw a young man at the ticket counter that they both knew. "Hey Tai" they both said. "Hey you two." the brown hair boy said." Can we get two tickets for Hitch" TK said as pulling out his wallet. "Oh don't worry its on the house" Tai told the two. "Thanks Tai" Sora said. He gave them the tickets and the two walked away."Hey Sora want anything." TK said. "Just a soda" Sora replied. TK ran off to get the snacks while she got the seats. About 5 minutes passed then TK came back. "Here" TK said "Thanks" just as she said that the movie started.

Two hours later they came out."That was good" Sora said. "Better then expected" he told back. Then they started to walk to the park. They were silent all the way there. Then TK saw a girl. "Excuse me Sora I need to talk to Kari" Sora nodded and TK ran off.

"Hey Kari" yelled TK. Kari turned around and saw the boy she dumped. "Oh hi" Kari said softly. "Kari what you told me yesterday was true, we are the bro and sis. When yo told me that i thought I just lost the love of my life, but when I talked to Sora what you said sink in and i found out I love some one else." TK told his best friend. "Who?" Kari asked. "Well" TK was blushing now. " I love ...Sora. Well i got to go now.." but before he could finish Kari kissed him, not in a loving way but in a more friendly way. "Go get her." Kari said. TK nodded and ran back to Sora.

TK saw Sora on a bench waiting for him. He waved to her, and he sat down. "Sora I need to tell you something. Sora I had a great with you and i found out... I love you." TK told her now all red.

Sora was in shock and the only thing she could say was "Why?" TK reached for his pocket and showed her the picture. "Remember what I told you that day" he said. She nodded. "Well i still mean it." TK said. "TK i don't love you as much as you love me." Sora told. TK then feel his heart break again."But maybe I'll feel the same way as you maybe as so was your first real date." Sora now blushing and kissing him on the lips. Now with love in their hearts they hope thing well only go for the best.

The End


End file.
